Demon Care
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set after as you were. Spike takes care of Buffy even after she rejects him. Friendship Fic, might be more depends on reviews. Was intended on being a 1 chapter story, but now i am thinking more. Its up to you


Chapter 1  
  
Buffy lazily trudged up the stairs towards her bedroom; She had just finished a busy double shift and the double meat palace and was about to collapse. Buffy was thankful that it was Friday and that school kids would be working the weekend so she could have it off to sleep and relax. Struggling into her room and pulling off her orange oil soaked uniform Buffy clambered into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and snuggled into to her cold bed. Buffy closed her eyes for a brief moment when she heard a tapping noise on her window. Opening one eye and glancing towards the window she saw a familiar blonde vampire perching on her roof. Opening the other eye and sitting up a little she saw Spike mouthed the words "can I come in", nodding slightly Buffy nestled back into her covers. Wedging the window open Spike climbed in then turned around and shut the window before addressing Buffy.  
  
"Hey you alright Slayer you don't look to good"  
  
Buffy opened an eyes and looked at him. "My name is Buffy and yes I am fine, I just finished a double shift at work, and I just got home and all I wanna do is lay here"  
  
"Well did you at least eat anything, you look pale" he asked concerned. Sure she said it was over but it didn't mean he didn't care about her.  
  
"No like I said I just got home ill eat something tomorrow, I can't be bothered right now"  
  
Spike shook his head and walked past the bed. Buffy thought he was coming over to her and quickly sat up afraid he was going to try something.  
  
"Umm what are you doing?" she asked nervously  
  
"What" he asked "I am going to go get Dawn, your run down you need to eat something and your obviously not going to get it yourself"  
  
"Dawns not home" she said quickly pulling the blankets up around her shoulders, the shirt she was wearing didn't exactly cover everything and she was freezing.  
  
"Willow" he asked  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"What about the whelp and his wife"  
  
"Umm there not here and they didn't get married didn't you hear"  
  
"What, what happened"  
  
"Xander got cold feet I guess"  
  
"Ok so where is everyone will they be home soon" he asked concerned.  
  
"Nope" she said, "They went away for the weekend, left this afternoon"  
  
"Well what about the other witch cant you call her to come over to keep you company"  
  
"She went as well, Willow thought it might be a good idea for Xander and Dawn to get away for the weekend after all they have been through. She asked Tara to go with them seeing how she is really good with Dawn and all"  
  
"Why didn't you go?"  
  
"Had to work"  
  
"So they just left you on your own"  
  
"Its ok Spike they will be back late Sunday night I can take care of myself"  
  
"Well obviously you cant if you haven't eaten"  
  
"I am alright, why are you here anyway" she asked slightly annoyed  
  
"I came to see how you were, haven't seen you patrolling lately, thought something was wrong, not avoiding me are you"  
  
"Nah, I am ok, just a little exhausted that's all been trying to comfort Xander you know hes pretty messed up"  
  
"Oh ok" he said walking out her door  
  
"Umm Spike where are you going" she asked wondering why he wasn't leaving by her window.  
  
"I am going to get you something to eat you silly bint" Spike walked out the door and Buffy watched him.  
  
After a few seconds Buffy was out of her bed and throwing on her robe and making her way downstairs. When Buffy got down stairs she found Spike rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.  
  
"You don't have much food in here do you," he asked not turning away from the cupboard.  
  
"Yeah I'll go shopping this weekend sometime probably Sunday theres a shopping centre open for a few hours"  
  
Spike turned around holding two cans in his hand "Seeing how you are freezing you can have some soup, chicken or tomato" he asked holding them up.  
  
Buffy hugged her robe tighter around herself " Umm chicken"  
  
Spike put the other can back in the cupboard then reached for a pot and placed it on the stove. Opening the can and placing the contents into the pot Spike turned back to Buffy.  
  
"So please tell me luv why you aren't wearing long pyjamas"  
  
Buffy looked up at him sheepishly "Well I had long ones up until a few days ago, they got ripped in the line of fire, this demon thought it was a smart idea to attack when I was tacking the garbage out".  
  
"Oh" he said turning back to the soup. "So what are your plans for the weekend then"  
  
"Why" she asked curiously, she had told him it was over and she thought he understood that.  
  
"Hey don't take it the wrong Sla umm err Buffy, I just thought if you wanted some company you could always bug me," he said looking through the cupboards.  
  
"As apposed to you bugging me huh," she said smiling "Umm if you're looking for a bowl there on your left" she said pointing to a cupboard.  
  
Spike opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and poured the soup into it. He placed it down in front of her and opened a drawer and pulled out a soupspoon and a teaspoon. Pushing the spoon across the bench, Spike went back to the pot and starting scraping the last bits of soup out with his teaspoon. Buffy took a sip of the soup then reeled back. Spike looked back at her and laughed.  
  
"Its hot luv" he said with a cocky grin.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at him and got back to her soup. Spike scooped some soup into his spoon and emptied the contents into his mouth before thinking and got a shock when it burnt his tongue. Buffy started cracking up laughing.  
  
"Umm what did you just tell me?" she said unable to control her giggles.  
  
Spike ran to the tap and started splashing water over his tongue. "Shut up" he said embarrassed.  
  
"Why are you even eating?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"I dunno" he said going back to what was left of the soup. "I just am"  
  
"Thanks for this" she said "But you realise this doesn't change anything"  
  
Spike looked up at her shocked "Buffy I wasn't doing this to get into your pants luv, I was just trying to be nice, thought you might need a friend"  
  
"Spike I have friends"  
  
Spike looked up at her disgusted "Yeah and where are they now slayer" he said turning towards the door.  
  
Buffy got up and grabbed on to his arm "Spike no, wait"  
  
Spike stopped and turned around to look at her. "What" he barked angrily  
  
"I'm sorry don't leave yet"  
  
Spike stared at her.  
  
"Just come and sit down for a minute" she said heading towards her lounge room hoping that he was following.  
  
Buffy slouched down on to the couch and watched Spike come in and sit beside her.  
  
"Look Spike I didn't mean to snap at you like that its just you have done so much for me and all I have done is use you"  
  
"Hey that's in your eyes luv, not mine ok, I care about you that's why I came over to see how you were, maybe see if you wanted to get some training in"  
  
"Training?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Well yeah I noticed you haven't done much with the watcher gone, I thought that now I can fight back you might want to train it was just an idea, you know I thought it would help you out."  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike "Thanks, ill think about, this is nice you know, just sitting here talking as friends like when I first got back except with out me being all weird"  
  
"Well I better be going Buffy, you were trying to sleep when I got here you should go to bed, I don't want to keep you up any longer"  
  
Buffy got up and escorted Spike to the front door.  
  
"Remember Buffy if you want company this weekend don't hesitate to come by, sure it's a mess but your always welcome"  
  
Buffy winced "Umm yeah sorry about that, so umm you wanna patrol tomorrow night then"  
  
"Sure meet me at the crypt when the sun goes down ok"  
  
Buffy nodded then let Spike out and made her way back upstairs and into her bed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy woke up late in the afternoon the next day. Quickly showering Buffy made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. Putting some bread in the toaster Buffy made her way to the sink and picked up the pot that Spike had left there. Smiling Buffy turned on the water and quickly cleaned the pot while her breakfast was toasting. When he toast was ready Buffy sat down and thought about what she was going to do today, Spike had offered to train with her and she really did need it. With Giles gone and working so much Buffy never really had a chance to train.  
  
Grabbing a bottle and filling it with juice Buffy made her way upstairs to grab a backpack then headed back down to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple and putting it in her bag with the bottle Buffy headed out the back door. When Buffy opened the door she was surprised to see a brown package sitting there. Buffy picked it up and unwrapped it to revel a black stain piece of clothing. Resting it on her knee Buffy picked it up and discovered that it was a shirt but that there was also another item of clothing underneath it. Slinging the shirt over her shoulder, Buffy picked up the second item revealing them as a pair of black satin pants. Buffy realised that they were a pair of pyjamas. Spike she thought smiling, it had to be him. He was the only one who knew about the pyjamas being destroyed and this was Spikes signature colour. Turning back into the house Buffy ran up stairs and placed the pyjamas in her room then ran back down.  
  
Buffy stopped running when she saw the basement door. Theres a lot of junk down there she thought, maybe Spike could use some of it. Heading down the stairs Buffy switched on the light and looked around. Most of the stuff was water lodged but some of it was still good. Buffy picked up an old folding chair then looked around on a few of the shelves. She remembered that there were a few old sleeping bags from when her family used to go camping. Buffy soon found them and grabbed two of them off the shelf and slung them over her arm and carried them and the old chair up the stairs. Buffy left the house for the second time that day but this time she headed straight for Spikes crypt.  
  
When Buffy got there she walked into the crypt and looked at the devastation, she hadn't really paid attention the last time she was there, but it was pretty messed up. Buffy looked around and saw Spike coming up from the lower part of the crypt with a whole pile of rubbish in his arms.  
  
"Umm hi" she said happily.  
  
Spike looked up shocked and dropped the stuff in his arms. "Jesus Christ Slayer what the bloody hell are you doing here"  
  
Buffy looked at him hurt "Umm you said if I wanted company to come past"  
  
"Oh yeah course I just didn't expect you to actually come though"  
  
"Well I thought I would come train, hey you will never guess what I got today" she said toying with him.  
  
"What?" he asked turning around trying to hide his smile. "Well I found this package on my doorstep and there where pyjamas in it"  
  
"Really, I wonder who they are from" he said covering his mouth with his hand he now hand lost all control of his face muscles.  
  
"I dunno some pervert" she said with a plain face "It was this skimpy little negligee"  
  
Spike turned around with wide eye "What I never sent you that"  
  
Buffy unable to control her laughter anymore burst out. "Take it easy Spike I know, thank you for them you didn't have"  
  
"So you liked them then," he asked with a huge grin.  
  
"Yeah, but when did you get them"  
  
Spike looked at her sheepishly "Umm I went out and got them this morning"  
  
"This morning as in day time this morning"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"You idiot you didn't have to" she said hitting him the arm. When she did this one of the sleeping bags slid down her arm.  
  
Spike looked at her strangely "What's all this Buffy you planning on moving in"  
  
Buffy dropped the sleeping bags and the chair on the floor "Nope I thought you could use this stuff it was just sitting there in the basement. I mean you need to sit somewhere, and I am guessing you bed is trashed I thought maybe you could use the sleeping bags to soften the floor you know"  
  
"Thanks, so is that why you came around, to bring me this stuff"  
  
"Umm no like I said I actually I came to train but as I can see this place is a mess, you want me to help clear it up"  
  
"Nah you don't have to"  
  
"Not like I have anything better to do, there looks like theres a lot of wood as well wouldn't want you to accidentally stake your self"  
  
Spike made his way down to the lower level with Buffy following him. "Owww I didn't know you cared"  
  
Jumping down to the bottom level Buffy smiled "I don't, I just don't want you dead unless it was by my hands, so where do we start" she said staring at the mess.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Many hours later Buffy came back up to the upper level of the crypt and dumped a pile of wood with a huge pile of it.  
  
"Theres a lot of wood here" she said to Spike who had come up behind her.  
  
"Yeah I know I have no idea I had this much in here its like a death trap"  
  
"I know what we could do with it," she said smiling.  
  
"I don't like the look on you face Buffy," he said worriedly.  
  
"What I wasn't thinking about staking you I thought we could have a bon fire in the backyard for when the gang gets back tomorrow"  
  
Spike gave her another look.  
  
"No I am not planning on throwing you on the fire Spike"  
  
"Oh well ok then that sounds great, can I come?" he asked shyly.  
  
Buffy looked over at him and smiled. "Well duh that was the idea, but how am I going to get it home"  
  
"I could drop it off sometime, tonight or tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah Spike I would like to see you drop it off during the day"  
  
"My car has blacked out windows remember"  
  
"Oh ok then sure that would be great that way I can set it up during the day and get it all ready."  
  
"Look its nearly getting dark I should go home and shower before we go out and slay ok"  
  
"Sure, ill meet you at you place then ok"  
  
Buffy picked up her bag "Yep ok and Spike thanks for today it was great"  
  
"No problem Buffy anytime you wanna come over and clean up for me go ahead"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes "See you soon ok" 


End file.
